


no more monsters

by mixtapestar



Series: Comfortween 2020 [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Quentin Coldwater Lives, Slice of Life, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Quentin keeps saying he's fine. Eliot does his best to get him to admit the truth.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Comfortween 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948594
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	no more monsters

**Author's Note:**

> For Comfortween Day 3: It’s Not Just A River In Egypt (comforting someone who’s denying that anything is wrong).

"I'm fine," Quentin says for what feels like the thousandth time.

"You're not fine, goddammit!" Eliot snaps, finally having enough. There's a brief flash of fear in Quentin's eyes, and Eliot feels like shit for putting it there, but it just further proves his point. Eliot pulls Quentin into his arms, running his hands over his back soothingly. After a moment, Quentin clings to him, fisting the back of his shirt.

"We got you back. We sent the monsters away for good. I'm fine." Quentin sighs. "I should be fine."

Eliot rests his head on top of Quentin's. He wants to protect him from any harm the world can do, or that his own head can do. But he knows he can't do it alone. "You're not fine, babe. Neither am I. We've been through some pretty deep shit. Just because we're alive doesn't mean everything's okay."

"It feels better, when I'm with you," Quentin murmurs into Eliot's shoulder. The sentiment zings through Eliot's nervous system, bringing him delight and simultaneous anxiety about how he'll inevitably fuck this up again.

"I'm glad," Eliot says, and he means it. He pulls back enough to look Quentin in the eyes. "But we should probably both start dealing with it outside of our little corner of the universe. I can't be there to make you feel good _all_ the time."

Quentin smiles, a little, watery tilt of his lips. "You sure?"

"I mean, I'd love to. But eventually we'd probably run out of food. Or lube."

Quentin laughs, a beautiful sound that makes Eliot feel lighter, if only for a second. Quentin shifts up on his tiptoes and presses a chaste kiss to Eliot's lips. "I'll talk to someone. Get some new meds. But… they don't always work right, at first. I might be different for a while."

"You'll still be you. It'll be worth it, trust me. And I'll talk to someone too."

Quentin raises his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Don't look so surprised. I can be in touch with my feelings too sometimes."

Quentin snorts. "Feels like a role reversal. Is this the part where I should say 'I'll be in touch with _your_ feelings'?"

"I'll show you 'in touch'," Eliot says, sliding his fingers under Quentin's shirt to tickle his sides. Quentin shrieks with laughter and tries to retaliate, hands grappling with Eliot's shirt.

It's a distraction, Eliot knows, and he'll indulge it for now. He can show Quentin his list of queer- and magic-friendly therapists later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! <3


End file.
